Phantom Fire
Phantom Fire is the first episode of the third season of Pokemon - The Journey of Max. Plot Narrator: So, where was I, oh yes, back to the main journey, our heroes can now cross through to Lavaridge Town as the volcanic activity ceased. Max: Well I got to my fourth badge! But first, I need to do is training. (Later Numel evolved into Camerupt due to training) Max: Huh? Camerupt: Camerupt! -heads to Max and knocks him over and licks his face- Max: *go to Lavaridge Town* Well it's time to get some badges! *go to Lavaridge Gym to challenge Flannery* Flannery, I have come to challenge you! Flannery: I accept your challenge. Referee: The battle will be 3 on 3. Only the challenger may substitute. Max: Go Camerupt! *sends out Camerupt* Flannery: Go, Slugma Slugma: -is sent out- Referee: Now let the battle begin. Max: Go Camerupt, Show the training results you have! Use Earthquake! Camerupt: -uses Earthquake- Slugma: -is defeated- Referee: Slugma is unable to battle, Camerupt is the winner! (Meanwhile in Team Rocket HQ) Team Rocket: What is it boss? Giovanni: You 3 are now my Top Agents. Which now means you can probably leave those trainers alone, since you no longer need to prove yourselves, and they are probably beginning to predict you. Cassidy: We are jealous. Butch: How come you 3 are already top agents? Jessie: We had a bigger involvement than you two! James: Because we took down the Clintons. Meowth: And dey were the very people dat declared war on da boss. (Meanwhile in Lavaridge Gym) Flannery: -recalls Slugma- You fight well, Max Max: Thanks and my goal was to beat this Pokemon champion named Red. Flannery: -sends out Magcargo- Max: Now that's easy! Camerupt, Use Earthquake! Magcargo: -is defeated- Referee: Magcargo is unable to battle, Camerupt is the winner. Flannery: You are almost done beating me -recalls Magcargo and sends out Torkoal- Torkoal, use Overheat Torkoal: -uses Overheat- Max: Camerupt, Use Earthquake once more! Camerupt: -albeit weakened, uses Earthquake- Torkoal: -is defeated- Referee: Torkoal is unable to battle, Camerupt is the winner, the victory goes to Max! Max: Alright! Camerupt: -heads to Max, and licks him, just simply reaching over to do it since he is taller than Max, but then knocks him down and continues licking him- Max: Hahaha!!! I guess you like me! Flannery: -walks over to Max- You have a strong bond with your Pokemon, and you are strong yourself, here's your badge -hands Max the Heat Badge and gives Max a TM with Overheat- Here's a TM containing Overheat. Max: Thank you very much! Ash: Now who's the next gym leader? May: That would be me and Max's father. Paul: That guy is all the way back in Petalburg City. Barry: We will have to travel back for a while. Vivi: -heads to Max and kisses him- This is for being halfway to the Pokemon League. Camerupt: -licks Vivi's face, eventually tackling her to the ground and licking her more too- Vivi: Cut it out Camerupt, that tickles! Max: Hahaha!!! Team Rocket: -steals Pikachu- We may be promoted, but we feel like visiting you again just for fun -recites their motto, only for blue colored lightning to hit them, blasting them off- Jessie: What was that? James: Was that a Pokemon? Meowth: Whatever it was, dats not Pikachu, we're blasting off again! May: That couldn't have been a Pokemon, could it? Ash: It couldn't, that's not lightning that Pikachu uses Vivi: -stands beside Max, holding his hand- Maybe we should get on Camerupt just in case something goes wrong. Paul: It's not lightning that Electivire has either. Barry: And I definitely think we should start moving to Petalburg. Sheev Palpatine: Hello there! Anakin: Those criminals must have been tough for you to handle. Max: Hello! Everyone: Who are you? Sheev Palpatine: I am Sheev Palpatine, the chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Anakin Skywalker: And I am Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight. Max: I'm Max, the future Pokemon champion. Vivi: I am Vivi Winstrate, Max's girlfriend. Ash: I am Ash Ketchum. May: I am Max's older sister, May. Paul: My name is Paul. Barry: I am Barry. Palpatine: Come along with me, to the Galactic Republic's home planet of Coruscant Max: Okay. (Later in planet Coruscant) Max: Wow... Ash: Its a complex city, I have never been on another planet before. May: I like it a lot -holds Ash's hand- Paul: It seems fascinating. Barry: We are on another world? This is so cool. Vivi: -kisses Max- Let's go look around! Jessie: I know the boss told us to not follow those twerps anymore, but its an old habit, and now we are in space. James: That old guy seems shifty. Meowth: He may have shot da lightning that blasted us off. Anakin Skywalker: -sees Obi-Wan, Mace, and Yoda- Jedi Masters are currently here. Mace Windu: Hello there, Anakin. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Who are those people that are with you and the Chancellor? Yoda: From this world, they are not. Anakin: This is Max, Ash, May, Paul, Barry and Vivi. Mace Windu: I am Mace Windu, the second in command of the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan Kenobi: I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Master, and the one who trained Anakin. Yoda: Yoda, I am, and Grand Master of the Jedi Order, I also am. Max: So, where to? Everyone: We all want to look around. Team Rocket: Those robed people seem to be very dangerous. Max: Okay! Anakin: So let's going. Yoda: A great place, the Jedi Temple is. Obi-Wan: If any of you are force sensitive, we can train you as Jedi as well. Mace Windu: You could be good, provided you don't fall to the Dark Side. Narrator: Now that the Jedi Order has introduced themselves, our heroes are traveling the Jedi Temple as the journey continues. Category:Episodes